Mirkwood Nightmare
by McRaider
Summary: (COMPLETE) When Elladan is forced to take Estel on a business trip to Mirkwood, things go wary when a man set on revenge kidnaps the boy. Can Elladan find his brother before it is too late! Part three of BEFORE HE WAS KING!
1. Default Chapter

Mirkwood Nightmare  
By Stephanie L.  
  
Summary: Elladan is sent to Mirkwood to do something for their father and Rivendell while Elrond remains in Lothlorien with Arwen for some time with her. Meanwhile Elrohir is also busy with some work for their father. However, after a disaster at a friends house, Elladan is forced to take Estel with him. Things go from bad to worse when a really mean elf kidnaps the child in revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, but I do not. I simply barrow them for an extended amount of time, then eventually return them. If you have not noticed yet a song or poem will begin each story from this series "Before he was King" So please sit back relax and enjoy. This poem is actually mine.  
  
Rating: PG (PG-13 for one chapter)  
  
Note: I recently really took a liking to Lord of the Rings and started reading the fan fiction, when I happened to stumble upon a whole site dedicated to my two favorite characters. So I began to read, and soon I was lead to believe what Cassie and Sio said about Aragorn's mother dying when his father died. Well correct or not, I completely support this theory, simply because..I can. This is my first Lord of the Rings story. Notice how I say Lord of the Rings, not first story ever. I am a seasoned writer sort of, so please enjoy the story.  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please keep it constructive,  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Protector-- Stephanie L.  
  
Brought into a land of uncertainty And fear, he was taught the way We knew, and perhaps not always The right way.  
  
I watched him grow and become A young man, my love for him Grew larger through time. If only I could protect him from all that Is bad in our world.  
  
One day he will be a man, and I Will not be there to save him, he Will face death and danger in time And I cannot comfort him.  
  
If I could save him from the pain And torment I would, if I could Hide him from the truth, I would. A man destined to be a king, and I still see him as our prince.  
  
If I could hold you one last time Before you hit the real world, I Would. You would not allow it, But my heart longs to tell you What a miracle you have been to Me.  
  
If I could save you from the pain And torment I would, if I could hide You from the truth to tear you down I would, If I could keep you as our Prince forever, I would.  
  
~A Request~  
  
"And would you check on your brother on you way there?" Requested Lord Elrond as he packed the last of his things and looked at his eldest son.  
  
"Of course Ada, Estel will be fine," Elladan said smiling. They had arranged the child stay with a young elf family on the out skirts of Rivendell. Estel wasn't too sure about this, but Elrohir was out on a favor for Elrond, Elladan would be going to Mirkwood in a couple days, and Elrond was heading to Lothlorien for two or three weeks to be with Arwen. So Elladan would go to Mirkwood, get this treaty with the King and a few of his fellow members signed, come back and pick up Estel on the way home.  
  
"Yes, well, just make sure he's on his best behavior," Elrond stated.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, now would you go, I'm sure Arwen is dying to see you," Elladan said smiling.  
  
"All right, I'll see you soon son, be careful," with that Elrond mounted his horse and rode out. Leaving Elladan to shake his head in awe. With a gentle sigh he grabbed his own bag and began to pack it. He would leave tomorrow at first dawn. Where he would stop to check on his youngest brother, then head off to Mirkwood for a week.  
  
"Glrofindel, would you care to join me for dinner?" The elder elf smiled and nodded softly.  
  
"Ta nae seasamin," Glrofindel responded with a smile Elladan smiled.  
  
Morning came all too quick for the young elf, as he loaded up his horse and quickly mounted it. However, it was but a few minutes from the house, where Estel was staying with a well known family, when Elladan spotted the seven year racing towards him on a pony. Jumping off his own horse Elladan held up his hands, and quickly calmed the horse that was breathing so hard. He looked up at Estel only to have the human dive on him a moment later sobbing.  
  
"What is wrong? Sut naa lee seldo?" Inquired Elladan gently as he placed his hands on the child's ribs.  
  
"Seas avá carin nin auta! Inyë Selma ná manë, Inyë vanda!" Sobbed the child, not even knowing he was speaking it all in elfish. Seeing as that would be the only way to get through to the young child he sighed.  
  
"Ma ye ta le quentë, tithen pen?" Elladan inquired as he continued to hold the child close.  
  
"I...I heard it all, I wasn't meant to hear it, but they talked so loud, and...and," Elladan put a finger to the child's lips and smiled.  
  
"Take a deep breath tithen pen, I'm not going to make you go anywhere, except perhaps with me."  
  
"He said I was worthless, I shouldn't be raised by elves because I was human! She called me an Edain!" He cried harder.  
  
"All right, come on, let's go talk with them, and then you are coming with me to Mirkwood. Come," with love he sat his little brother up on the horse then mounted behind him.  
  
"I didn't mean to hear it all, but they were talking so loud, and...and, am I a pain to Ada?"  
  
"No Estel, you are a joy to Adar, a pure joy. You are his son, trust me, Elrohir and I argue all the time that he loves you more than he loves us, although we know it is not the truth."  
  
"Why would he say such a thing?"  
  
"Estel, who all was involved in this conversation?"  
  
"Cohan and Anin, they both said I was..." his eyes started to tear again and Elladan sighed, pulling his small brother closer.  
  
"Whatever they said was a lie young one," he stopped the horses in front of the blessed house, and dismounted. Reaching up he lifted Estel from the saddle, and situated him on his hip, knowing that Estel would feel ten times safer in the arms of his brother right now.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're all out of your mind," stated Cohan the elder elf. Elladan sighed rolling his eyes. If there was one elf Elladan did not like to get a lecture from, more than his father, it was Cohan. Who seemed to think he ruled the whole damn middle earth.  
  
"Well perhaps I am, but the basic fact is I cannot leave Estel here right now. He wouldn't feel right about it, and neither would I."  
  
"Your father should have given him up when he had the chance."  
  
"Maybe so, however, Ada doesn't regret his choice, and neither do we. Now, I will be going," he stated as he noticed Estel coming out holding a bag of clothes, and Anin following him with a small bundle of what looked to be food.  
  
"We're sorry Elladan, and good luck," Elladan sighed and looked down at his young brother, deciding perhaps he was a fool for doing this.  
  
"Thank you, have a good evening. Come Estel," Elladan led the child out into the front yard.  
  
"Can't I ride El?" Estel said referring to his pony, which he had named after his two brothers and father.  
  
"No, not this time. It's a long ride little one, it will take at least two days to get there."  
  
"Where will I sleep?"  
  
"With me, I don't have any blankets for you," they rode in silence for the next several hours, until Elladan finally pulled on the reins, stopping his beautiful horse and hopping down.  
  
"Come little one, I shall teach you fishing and cooking," Elladan said smiling. Estel smiled softly and followed his brother as they found two sticks and soon sat at the edge of the small stream.  
  
"'Dan, who taught you to fish?"  
  
"Ada, he taught Ro and me when we were just about your age. Then we taught Arwen when she was about four. Ada wasn't too thrilled with us for that one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because Ada doesn't think a four year old should be around water at that age. It's too dangerous. Arwen had this habit of disappearing from sight sometimes. We got spanked for that little escapade. Although I think Ada did it more out of fear than anger. He was worried about his little girl."  
  
"Tell me more stories 'Dan."  
  
"Well, let's see, there was the time Amme, 'Ro Arwen and me decided to go on a picnic for the day. Ada was in Mirkwood working on something, and got back early. Unable to find us anywhere he started getting really angry. Just as we walked in he ran right into me. It was pretty funny, my head broke his nose. Course Amme said he deserved it for being so worried."  
  
"Ada gets scared?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Most adults do young one. We just show it less than children do. I happen to know that Ada was afraid of the dark just like you when he was little."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Sure was, Amme told me one time."  
  
"I wish I could have met Amme," whispered Estel.  
  
"You have little one, remember. You just met her in a different way. She's still the same person."  
  
"She told me my path was hidden from me...What did she mean?"  
  
"Well, I imagine she meant that at the time being you don't know what you are meant to do yet, however you will find out someday."  
  
"I wanna be a king just like Ada!" Estel said smiling. Elladan smiled softly, in his heart he knew when Estel found out about his destiny he would not feel the same way.  
  
"Well, we shall see what will become of you when you grow, however, until then, you must rest, come young one," with a soft smile, Elladan reeled in the last fish and lifted them and his brother up.  
  
Ta nae seasamin-it would be my pleasure  
  
Sut naa lee seldom- are you all right child  
  
Sease avá carin nin auta!-Please don't make me go  
  
Inyë Selma ná mane, inyë vandal-I'll be good I promise  
  
Ma ye ta le quentë-What is it you speak/say of  
  
Amme-mom or mommy  
  
Tithen pen- little one 


	2. Arriving in Mirkwood

~Arrival in Mirkwood~  
  
"Where is this place?" Inquired Estel nearly five days later as they rode into the edges of Mirkwood.  
  
"This is Mirkwood my brother. Come, this is serious business young one," Elladan said softly, reminding his brother that they were not here to play.  
  
"I'll be good El, I promise," Elladan chuckled softly, part of him wondering if the boy could truly do as promise.  
  
"I shall hold you to that promise young one," a few moments later two guards stood strongly at the gate.  
  
"I am Elladan Peredhil, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, I am here on business with King Thranduil."  
  
"Excellent, the King is awaiting you in his study, would you like to be escorted?"  
  
"No thank you, I know the way," the elf nodded. Eyeing the child in the grown elf's arms.  
  
"Would you take my horses please, and have our stuff taken to our rooms, my brother and I are quite tired and wish to get some rest before breakfast," stated Elladan, realizing just how late it was.  
  
"As you wish young prince," Sighing, Elladan got down off the horse, and lifted his little brother into his arms. Moments later he was standing in the study, holding his now sleeping younger brother.  
  
"Ah, it is good to see you again mellon nin, how is your father?" The king of Mirkwood said grasping Elladan's free shoulder. He looked upon the young figure in the elf's arms and smiled.  
  
"Is this the child your father has told me about?"  
  
"Yes, this is the human child we kept named Estel."  
  
"Well it will be a pleasure to meet him," chuckled the king.  
  
"Yes, he's usually more active, however he is very tired, and it is very late."  
  
"Ah, yes it is, even for young elves like yourself. I'm sorry to say that Legolas will not be around while you are here, but he wishes you his best of course."  
  
"Well, in that cause you will have wish him the same for me and my family," King Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Come, allow me to show you to your rooms," Elladan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Um, actually, I think he'd probably fare better if he stayed in my room, he usually sleeps with one of the three of us anyway," explained Elladan.  
  
"I know the feeling, don't tell my son, but when he was really little, he used to sleep with my wife and I when he had nightmares. Shortly after my wife left for the far lands he was always with me during the night."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of telling him; you two get some sleep, I shall speak with you tomorrow morning about your father's business."  
  
"Thank you milord."  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan woke early the next morning to see his little brother fast asleep tangled in sheets, smiling softly he got prepared for the day.  
  
"I will be good El, you'll see," came the voice from the bed. Elladan looked down at his sleep brought and sighed.  
  
"I know buddy, and I'm going to hold you to that promise. Listen to me Estel, this is very important. Ada sent me to get this job done because he's busy. I'm not trying to neglect you or anything but..."  
  
"I know, I wasn't even s'oppsed to be here. I promise El, I will be good," Elladan sighed and nodded.  
  
"Just do your best," whispered Elladan.  
  
"I'll be a prince," Estel stated. Elladan shook his head.  
  
"Well, come Prince, let us dress you properly and then go."  
  
"Elladan, how come the guard stared at me last night?" Estel asked as his brother finished helping him get dressed and pulled back his shoulder length hair.  
  
"Well Estel, do you remember when Ada said that many elves don't see humans with other elves often?"  
  
"Yes," Estel said as he grabbed a book from his bag.  
  
"You gonna read that?"  
  
"Yes," came the nod and firm statement again.  
  
"Okay. Well, Mirkwood is one of those places where they rarely see humans with elves. It's not really normal."  
  
"It is at Rivendell," explained Elladan just as the door opened.  
  
"Master Peredhil, breakfast is ready," the elf stated and then left again. Elladan looked down at his brother.  
  
"It's really isn't accepted in Rivendell either buddy, we're so used to having you around that most people consider you elf now."  
  
"Why don't elves like humans?" Elladan looked at Estel and shook his head, crouching down in front of the younger man he smiled weakly.  
  
"It's not that we don't like humans, it's that..." Elladan wasn't sure that he could find the correct words to say.  
  
"It's that humans and elves didn't always like each other, and that there are still those elves from that time that remain the same fame of mind," Elladan looked at his brother and smiled.  
  
"Exactly baby brother, exactly, and it's frame, not fame buddy," with a quick kiss on the forehead Elladan led his brother to the Dinning Room.  
  
~*~  
  
To Elladan's amazement his brother was quiet all through breakfast, simply eating and watching what his brother and King Thranduil had to say. He finished all his breakfast and waited until his brother instructed him.  
  
"I imagine your brother is bored stiff, and I'm sorry to say the council will be no better," Elladan looked over at the small boy and smiled. Receiving a smile in return, Elladan returned to the King.  
  
"He will be on his best behavior," explained Elladan.  
  
"Excellent, I would expect no less from a child of Elrond. Shall we go, the council will be gathering momentarily," Elladan nodded and got up from the table.  
  
"May I be excused?" came the small voice. Elladan smiled.  
  
"Of course, come young one," Estel followed his brother, continuing to be quiet and well behaved. Within moments there were Elves, two dwarves, and an old man sitting around in a large circle. Estel was seated closely to his big brother's chair.  
  
"Let's allow this meeting to begin," called the King.  
  
"I do not wish the child to be here," stated one of the elves.  
  
"Please, forgive me, this is my brother Estel. He is here because of some former problems. He will cause us no problems, I promise," stated Elladan as he sat back down. Estel sighed as he scooted closer to his brother. He suddenly noticed the older man looking at him, with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"Let us get down to business," Elladan nodded and sighed, glad anything bad had been averted.  
  
A/N: First off I apologize for all the confusion the final Chapter of Ada's Love caused. It was supposed to be in italics, at one point, then it didn't work, and then I had explained it at one point, but didn't feel right about having to explain it, because I felt like I might be confusing or insulting all my readers, as well as my self. Um, I hope everyone has gotten it for the most part, um, pretty much it's Estel going back to when he was really little, then suddenly having visions of when he gets older. Sorry if it was badly written. I'm also very pleased so many liked it being a dream, last time I wrote a story that ended up being a dream I got flamed for weeks about it, because it made the story that much worse. I dunno anyway. Glad you're all enjoying this story so far! Um, I ask that you don't get used to the every day thing I was doing a couple days back, it was a special treat because my week was going so well and I am way ahead with the writing. I am currently writing the sixth part to this series, and while I have just begun it, the other three went quite quickly and very well! So any who, please keep reading and reviewing, the short stories will eventually begin to draw out as the series goes, starting with Insecurities which I am currently writing! I'm done droning. Next chapter will be up on Monday most likely. 


	3. Warning Senses

~Sensing Danger~  
  
It had been nearly two hours since the council had come to begin speaking, and so far it held no hope for ending any time soon. The dwarves were arguing about the treaty, meanwhile the elves were arguing about them, while the King, Elladan and the older man remained quiet.  
  
It wasn't long after the first argument, that Estel noticed the elf, who had protested his being here, began staring at him quiet angrily when no one was looking. This was making Estel very nervous. However, as promise he remained quiet, reading his book and half listening to the conversations in the council.  
  
"We are not asking for you to like each other, or even talk to each other, we're asking that to keep peace between us in the coming times you sign the agreement!" Bit Elladan angrily.  
  
"You will keep your tongue master elflings!" yelled one of the dwarves.  
  
"And you will do well to keep yours! My father spent years fighting alongside humans and dwarves. He will not watch it all go to Mordor now! We are simply asking that if you are needed in such a quest you help us," Elladan bit back.  
  
"His request is not so hard," spoke the wizard quietly. Elladan looked at the older man with a soft smile.  
  
"Mirkwood will not stand for it, we are a peaceful settlement here, we will have none of their kind. Or humans either!" yelled the elf who had been eyeing Estel.  
  
"The humans are trying to help us as much as we are trying to help the dwarves! Don't you see what your stubbornness will lead to? Dark times are coming!" the old man said angrily.  
  
"Those humans abuse our own, why should we help them!" bit one man.  
  
"I agree with that, those humans hurt my son," the King stated.  
  
"Sire, if I may, but that was a small section of humans. You can no more say my brother would harm you. Not every human wants our heads on a silver platter!"  
  
"Ay, maybe not, but whose to say they aren't. Who is willing to take the chance? Surely not I young elflings. I don't care what your father thinks. He is a half blood, he should not even be king."  
  
"You will hold your tongue about Lord Elrond, for he is a good king and elf. He has done nothing to deserve such allegations against him," stated the wizard.  
  
"My father, half blood and all, believes in humans and in elves. He also believes that there can be peace if you're willing to fight for it! Can't you see that, I'm not asking for you to murder, I'm asking for you to defend what is yours!? Middle Earth is ours! Not Sauroman's, and he has no right to it! I will not leave these lands without knowing those I love are safe."  
  
"Why do you worry, for your brother will be unable to join you!" bit an elf.  
  
"Leave my brother out of this!" Bit Elladan in response. He had tried to keep his temper but Admin was being difficult.  
  
"Humans, dwarves, elves and wizards! What a joke, what is next hobbits? Surely you can not expect us to sign such a decree, for it would be the end of middle-earth."  
  
"El, I have to go to the bathroom," whispered Estel. Elladan looked at his brother and sighed.  
  
"Go and come right back, do you understand," Elladan said, in obvious tenseness.  
  
"Yes sir," with that the child hurried out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The halls of Mirkwood were beautiful, as Estel headed towards the washroom. As he continued to walk, he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his head tingle. He stopped, listening for something, anything. When he heard nothing he slowly kept moving, keep his ears alert for any sound. He remembered what his brothers had taught him about hunting and listening to what was around you.  
  
Once again he heard nothing so he continued on his way, when suddenly he felt a hand over his mouth and something cold placed tightly against his throat. Fear etched in his soul, however, Estel kept silent and still, knowing the cold steel on his throat probably was a knife, and a sharp one by the pain he could already feel developing there.  
  
"You know you're place boy you will keep your mouth shut," hissed a voice. Gray eyes grew wide in fear as Estel listened to the voice.  
  
"Your brother killed my father, maybe not out of hate or anger, but he killed him just the same. And it's because of your brother that you're going down," spoke the deep evil voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan would liked to have said he was paying attention, however as he noticed his brother was gone longer and longer his worry began to climb. The meeting was getting no where, for the dwarves still refused to sign the decree, and some elves still refused to sign it. However, Elrond had been very insistent on getting the decree signed so everyone know they were responsible for the war that was to come.  
  
"King, would you mind if we took a short break?" Elladan asked guiltily.  
  
"Of course young one, I tend to agree, I think it would suit us all to take a break and think about what we are faced with."  
  
"Thank you Milord," with that Elladan hurried off to find his brother.  
  
"Estel?" He whispered gently when he reached the bathroom, however, no one was there. "Estel, I'm not joking, you're going to be in big trouble soon," murmured Elladan with worry.  
  
As he continued to walk his worry spiked, no sign of the little child anywhere, and fear was increasing. What if something had happened to him, what if he was hurt.  
  
"King Thranduil Estel is gone!" Elladan said rushing into the great room, where the King and a few of the other elves were seated.  
  
"Elladan, son, calm down and tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I've checked everywhere, he's no where to be found, we have to find my little brother," Elladan stated.  
  
"Do not worry child, we will find your younger brother," the King said softly.  
  
"What if he's hurt?" Elladan asked worriedly. He couldn't imagine his life without his younger brother, another reason why he often times cursed the fact his brother was Edain, and would die eventually.  
  
"He will be fine young elf, now come let us search for him..." the king was cut off when one of his guards entered.  
  
"Milord, you are needed," the guard said. Thranduil looked from Elladan to the guard.  
  
"Go, I'll find him," stated Elladan with annoyance. 


	4. The Rescue

~The Rescue~  
  
Estel stared in horror at the bow that was guarding him. The man who had captured him was now sitting only feet away prepared to shoot if anything happened. Another man, the man Estel had seen at the meeting had come in once. Estel had known when the man was staring at him, it wasn't out of any liking.  
  
"Father was a damn fool for taking you in!" bit the man angrily.  
  
"My Ada loves me!" Yelled Estel, feeling a hand connect with the side of his cheek.  
  
"You'll keep your tongue human or you'll find yourself over my knees!" bit the elf. Estel tried to sink closer to the pole which was holding up the small bar.  
  
"What do you want? What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Rid your father of his burden!" Stated the man he pulled the bow back and aimed it right at Estel's head. Estel gasped in terror, when suddenly the man dropped the bow further and let it go, the arrow landing between Estel's now spread legs. Embedding into the ground.  
  
"That would be too easy, and too fun. No, you humans are far to frail, I can't torture you without death. You shall die child, it shall be a slow death," stated the evil elf and then he walked away.  
  
"Can I have some water?" inquired Estel quietly to the guard. The elf looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"I suppose, I'll be right back," with that the guard walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan stood a top the highest peak in Mirkwood watching, when suddenly he spotted something odd, one of the kings' most trusted guards walking out of a small barn, and back in with water.  
  
"That is odd, since the horses have plenty of water and are rarely stalled in that barn," with that in mind Elladan hurried down the side of the peak and followed the elf. He was getting closer to the barn when suddenly he spotted Admin, with a look of distaste on his face. Drawing his bow silently Elladan rounded on the older elf.  
  
"Freeze Admin, where are you going today?" Elladan asked. The elf, frozen in his spot, and caught unaware swore under his breath.  
  
"You wouldn't have any idea where my dear little brother would be; do you?" inquired Elladan.  
  
"No," stated the elf.  
  
"If you're lying to me...I will not hesitate to kill you! If one hair on my little brother's head is harmed I will take personal vengeance with ease!"  
  
"He's a human, how can you care for anything such as him!?" Elladan gave a cruel growl and hit the man over the head with his fist.  
  
"You disgust me, I will deal with you later!" with that Elladan hurried into the barn, and tried to hold his gasp back at the sight of his bruised brother tied to a post. Pulling his bow back again Elladan allowed the guard to hear it. The guard's entire body tensed as he heard the stretching of the bow string.  
  
"You are in big trouble Elf," stated Elladan.  
  
"It was not my idea," Elladan put the bow down and whirled the elf around, punching him square in the face. The elf dropped to the floor unconscious. Sighing Elladan turned to his baby brother. The child, unfortunately was wet, having probably never made it to the bathroom as he had been attempting.  
  
"Hey there little one, come here," whispered Elladan untying the now sobbing child. However, Estel pushed him away instantly.  
  
"No, I'm wet, you'll get your special clothes wet," whimpered the boy. Elladan, ignoring the protests picked the boy up into his arms and held him close.  
  
"That does not matter young one, all that matters is getting you safely out of here," with that Elladan crept past the two bodies and towards the barn door.  
  
When Elladan arrived in the castle he was surprised to see Gandalf, his wizard friend and the King standing there.  
  
"Is your brother all right?" Inquired King Thranduil.  
  
"He will be, there are two elves..."  
  
"We know child, they have already been taken and will be locked up soon, go help your brother," explained Gandalf. Looking at the grey wizard Elladan nodded and headed off to his brother's room.  
  
His brother had not spoken since gathering him, and Elladan was worried about the boy. Sighing he quickly grabbed some clothes for the small child, as well as himself, and smiled softly as he began the water.  
  
"I'm going to put you down now, okay?"  
  
"El...why did that elf take me?" whimpered the child. Elladan sighed he placed his brother into the warm water. Elladan stripped himself of his own shirt and began to wash his chest, hips and stomach where the child had firmly attached himself.  
  
"Estel, some elves..." Elladan stopped, he would save this conversation for the moment. Leaning down he began to wash the boy's hair as his brother washed himself. Rinsing off the child he reached down scooped him up and wrapped a towel around him.  
  
"Get your pants on, and this shirt, then we'll have dinner sent here, I doubt you'll like sitting with a bunch of strangers this evening. I'll be right out," Elladan said softly.  
  
Elladan stood silently staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had been standing there for five minutes, trying to figure out how he had allowed something so horrible to happen to his little brother. He had failed, not just once, but twice while on this trip. He hadn't gotten the treaty signed, and almost lost his brother.  
  
With a soft sigh he pulled his shirt over his head and then headed out into the bedroom, where Estel sat on the bed, looking sadly at him.  
  
"Come here tithen pen," whispered Elladan as he lifted his brother up and placed Estel on his hip. Sighing, Elladan sat down in a chair and seated the boy facing him on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Estel, I'm truly sorry," whispered Elladan, taking a deep breath he went on, "Estel, not all elves are like Ada, Elrohir, Glorfindel or me. Not all elves like humans."  
  
"Why? Are humans bad?"  
  
"Well, some of them are, other's are very nice. Like you, and your parents were; however, some make mistakes."  
  
"Was I a mistake?"  
  
"Heavens no Estel; you were a miracle," Elladan stated softly as his brother cried softly. Pulling him close he sighed as the child laid his head against his chest.  
  
"You were my miracle, and Ada's miracle, and Ro's. We needed you little buddy," Elladan placed a kiss on the child's dark damp hair and felt tears clouding his own vision.  
  
"I'm so sorry tithen pen," Elladan gently rocked his brother to sleep soon. Gandalf entered the room silently with a tray of food and placed it on the desk. Elladan nodded a thanks and went back to loving his baby brother.  
  
"Why did that man take me?" whispered Estel a little later, Elladan looked down at the child, awed by how small and young he seemed. Elladan could still remember him being Aragorn, only four years ago. Had it really happened that fast? It seemed like just yesterday he had picked the child into his arms to protect him and brought him home.  
  
"He was angry Estel, angry at Ada and me."  
  
"Why?" Elladan sighed as he touched the child's cheek gently, looking at the bruise that now lay there.  
  
"We killed his father, not physically, but he claims we destroyed his family, and caused them all heart ache. It's a long story young one, and I'm not the one to tell you it all. Come let us eat dinner then I shall put you to bed."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Just drink something at least, then you may sleep child," Estel gripped the cup in his hands and sipped at the hot tea. Elladan smiled as he watched the boy's eyes grow heavy. Lifting the cup from Estel's hands and placed it on the table. Lifting the boy up into his arms and against his chest, Elladan moved over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Setting his little brother down Elladan sighed as he looked upon the now sleeping human.  
  
"Thank Ilvuitar you're safe young one," whispered Elladan as he placed a kiss on Estel's brow.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan awoke early the next morning to see that his young brother was still fast asleep. Getting up slowly, he changed clothes and washed up a little, then headed out of the room.  
  
After a few moments he came upon the study, where he found King Thranduil sitting quietly looking down at something on the desk. Walking in very quietly he was not surprised when the King looked up at him, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Good morning Elladan, how fares your brother?"  
  
"He is...faring, we shall leave after breakfast, it would be in his best interest to get home to father."  
  
"As well as yours. Do not deny it elfling, you are hurting as well, I will not try to make you speak, however, I urge you to speak to your Ada as soon as you get home."  
  
"Aye, that I will milord, however..."  
  
"Do not fret over the treaty, everyone from the council other than Admin signed it late last night. When they found out what he attempted to do to your brother, they felt they had to bring an end to the anger between elves and humans."  
  
"Oh, Thank you milord, um, could we have breakfast in the room perhaps. I'd like to depart shortly there after."  
  
"Certainly, however, Legolas is due home quiet soon."  
  
"I cannot stay milord, it would not benefit my little brother."  
  
"ELLADAN!" Came the sudden cry of terror. Elladan's head snapped around to watch his brother come running in. Elladan swooped the child up into his arms and held the now sobbing boy in his arms.  
  
"What happened child?"  
  
"I had a bad dream...and...when I woke up, you weren't there! I was scared, I'm sorry," whimpered the child. Elladan sighed.  
  
"King Thranduil if you could possibly pack us something to eat for the next few weeks, I think we should leave right now."  
  
"Ay, you go get yourselves ready to leave, I will have your horses ready as well as food."  
  
"Thank you milord."  
  
~*~  
  
For the first few days on the trail Estel was silent, or very quiet, mostly sleeping or listing to his brother tell stories about Elrohir and his pranks when they were elflings.  
  
"How much further?" Estel asked quietly.  
  
"Hour, at most, no worries young one, you'll be home before you know it."  
  
"I want Ada," whispered Estel again as he leaned in against his brother's chest.  
  
"Shh, I know young one, Ada is hopefully home already, and just waiting to see you."  
  
Just over an hour later, Elladan pulled the horse to a stop in front of Rivendell. Standing at the top of the stairs was Elrond, looking pleased to see them both home, happy and safe. Estel smiled as he also spotted his father. The elder elf made his way down the stairs, reaching up he scooped the child into his arms.  
  
"Hello tithen pen, I have missed you," Elrond said kissing his son's cheek. Elrond, while pleased to see both his son's home, he caught one look at eldest twin's eyes and knew something had happened. Elrond had been a father for many years, and knew something was causing heartache for both his eldest and youngest.  
  
"Come seldo, let us get you bathed and ready for dinner," the child nodded as he gripped closely to his father.  
  
It was shortly after dinner, that Elrohir was playing elven chess with the human, while Elladan read quietly, and they're father worked on some final papers.  
  
"Estel, I believe perhaps it is time for bed tithen pen."  
  
"But ada..."  
  
"No arguments young one, off with you," Elrond said smiling as the boy came over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I missed you Ada," the child said. Elrohir stood up.  
  
"I'll tuck him in," volunteered the elf. Elrond smiled and watched as Elrohir and Estel disappeared through the large doors.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Elrond asked after a few moments. Elladan did not look up.  
  
"Not really," stated Elladan.  
  
"Allow me to rephrase such question, what went wrong?" Elladan chuckled ruefully.  
  
"What went right? God, Ada I'm so sorry, I failed you, and him. I was so busy arguing with such people as Admin Fedel, that I didn't even notice my baby brother was kidnapped by Admin's brother and friends. The only reason your treaty was signed is because they felt bad for me!"  
  
"Ion, let go of your guilt, 'twas not your fault such a man took your brother. You brought him back alive and in good health. He shall recover here, and has learned something important out of this."  
  
"Never trust your brother," whispered Elladan. Elrond caught the elf's face between his thumb and index finger. Sighing Elrond smiled softly.  
  
"This child is not just your responsibility. He is our responsibility. You cannot and will not destroy yourself over bad things. You cannot protect him from the world, nor can I. He will face many things in his life, he is destined to live through heart ache, but you must keep hope, you must keep Estel!"  
  
"Would you have done the same?"  
  
"Probably, Elladan, I trust your judgment, and I trust you with Estel as much as I trust Elrohir, and many of our friends."  
  
"I love you Ada," whispered Elladan. Elrond smiled and hugged his son close, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Ay, and I love you Elladan, son of Elrond. Now go get some sleep, I will care for your brother if he awakens tonight."  
  
"Goodnight Ada," whispered Elladan as he headed out of the room, a small smile on his face.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. Well folks, until next time, stay tuned for Living in Fear:  
  
Preview:  
  
"I'm sorry to have to break this to you Mellon nin, but there is no other way, we have tried everything possible," stated Gandalf sadly as they walked slowly in the gardens.  
  
When faced with an unacceptable truth, what do you do?  
  
"What else, that boy is the most stubborn...Well, anyway, he gives me more headaches than he's worth sometimes,"  
  
When faced with horrible pain of an impossible truth, where do you run?  
  
Jumping down from his spot he looked around, for somewhere to hide so he could cry. Instead he raced up the stairs into his house and towards his room, where he threw himself onto the bed. His Ada was dying, and soon. No matter how hard the child tried, he could not get past that idea.  
  
"Estel is driving everyone insane, my Ada told me the human threw a fit when his brothers said he couldn't go hunting! Imagine that, a seven year old human hunting! Who does he think he is? An elf!" "My Ada said that Lord Elrond is starting to regret his decision, Ada says the human will probably kill Elrond before he ever makes it to the Grey Havens. His brothers probably didn't want him to go so they could get away from him!"  
  
"Please don't leave me daddy,"  
  
"I...I can't...Daddy, what would happen to me...if you ever died?"  
  
If Tomorrow you were faced with the death of someone you loved, how would you cope  
  
"Our brother seems to have gone missing."  
  
"Does it feel like he's gone?"  
  
Would you ever be able to face your family again? Would you be able to return?  
  
"I want to die," he sobbed. She took the child into her arms, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Why do you want to die?"  
  
"Because I'm killing my family, I'm a hassle for them."  
  
Could your Ada's Love over come all the odds? 


End file.
